Five Nights Of Alfred
by J.K.Fraanchi
Summary: Alfred F. Jones,un joven desempleado de 19 años acepta un trabajo como guardia nocturno en la pizzería familiar "Freddy Fazebear's Pizza" Lo que no sabe, es que su vida se verá alteradas debido a una falla en el sistema de los muñecos animatrónicos que, literalmente, dan vida al lugar. ¿Sobrevivirá a las cinco noches y mantener su cordura? ¿los rumores serán ciertos?UsUk
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a este Fic crossover de Hetalia y Five Nights at Freddy's. Algunas teorías aquí mencionadas, no necesariamente son las de la historia/juego original. Muchas son deducciones propias, referencias de teorías que circulan por la web, e inventadas por mi. Esta historia, originalmente sería narrada en tercera persona, pero puesto que el juego es en primera persona, se ha decidido este estilo de narrador literario. Los escenarios en los cuales se desarrollará la historia, son la pizzería del juego, la casa de Alfred, y algunos escenarios extra como calles o lugares random, que varían según el contexto en el que se encuentren los personajes, por lo que la historia en si no es difícil de comprender, tanto para los que no han visto la serie, como para quienes no han experimentado el juego. Así que no se preocupen si llegaron aquí por hetalia y no conocen Five nights, o viceversa.

Lo que sucede en la historia NO necesariamente se apega al juego original, por lo que el sujeto del teléfono, la historia de la mordida del '87, entre otros, pueden diferir de la historia original, al igual que en el caso de hetalia, ya que como sabemos, APH es una serie que trata de naciones representadas como personas. Pues bien, en este universo alterno, los personajes son HUMANOS, por lo que corren riesgo vital, al igual que el guardia del juego.

Sin más preámbulos, les agradezco el haber abierto este fic, espero que lo disfruten y que no se asusten demasiado con la historia. Recuerden que la primera noche es la más ligera de todas...

_**Disclaimer:  
Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz  
Five Night ast Freddy's pertenece a Scott**_** Cawthon.**  
**  
****Advertencias:**_**  
**_**Terror. Descripción de screamers y suceso sangrientos.**  
_**  
Spoiler:  
Alfred es nuestro sensual Michael Schmidt en esta tétrica historia.**_

* * *

_**5 Nights of Alfred**_

_1\. Nuevo Empleo_

Quien diría que una pizzería familiar, donde seres animatrónicos son el centro de atención, cambiaría mi vida por completo. Nunca imaginé estar en esta situación, trabajar en dicho lugar. Esto arriesga tanto mi vida, como mi salud mental, no obstante, fue la persistencia lo que me llevó a donde me encuentro actualmente, y de no ser por la suerte, el destino, o como deseen llamarle, probablemente ni siquiera estaría contando esta historia, mi experiencia laboral como guardia de seguridad en Fazbear's Pizza. Bueno, esta historia comienza el día anterior al que comencé a trabajar en dicho local.

Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones. Tengo 19 años de edad, me gradué de la escuela el periodo anterior, y me acaban de despedir de Mc Donald's por "incumplimiento a la sanidad del local" … pues discúlpenme por no lavarme las manos después de haber acariciado a mi gatito. Ahora me encuentro sin empleo, y como estamos a un mes y medio del segundo semestre académico, debo esperar hasta septiembre para poder ingresar a la universidad. Mi madre me dijo que si no encuentro un trabajo a más tardar mañana, me echará de la casa con todas mis cosas y mi mascota incluida.

Llevo dos semanas sin empleo, y ya me gasté lo del seguro de cesantía en un juego nuevo para mí consola y en un par de zapatillas. Ahora me quedan tan solo algunas monedas, con las que compraré un periódico para buscar un nuevo empleo. Camino dos cuadras desde el jardín de mi casa hasta la calle principal de la ciudad, donde veo una máquina de periódicos. Inserto tres monedas de 25 centavos, y logro sacar dos periódicos distintos, para tener más opciones laborales a las cuales optar.

Regreso a casa un poco agitado, ya que el perro de la vecina, al igual que todas las mañanas durante 15 años, me persigue intentando morderme, aunque ya no lo hace a tal velocidad, ya que el perro está viejo. Cruzo la reja blanca baja de casa, y entro, con los periódicos debajo del brazo. Mi madre me anuncia que tiene el desayuno listo, y que por favor deje de hacer payasadas y me ponga a buscar un empleo. Seriamente estoy desesperado, necesito un empleo rápido, ya que mañana es lunes, debo comenzar lo antes posible. Abro el primer periódico, pero se me es imposible encontrar algo que no implique un título universitario, experiencia, o que comiencen rápido. Tiro el periódico al basurero y mi madre frunce el ceño.

Saco el segundo periódico, y veo un anuncio que me llama la atención, en particular:

SE NECESITA AYUDANTE

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Pizzería familiar necesita guardia nocturno. De 12 am a 6 am.  
Monitorear cámaras, garantizar la seguridad de los equipos y personajes animatrónicos.

No nos hacemos responsables de daños o desmembramientos.

$120 semanales.  
Solicitar llamados al:  
1- 888- fa3 Fazzbear

Encierro el anuncio en un círculo con un lápiz rojo, y luego de no encontrar otro anuncio que me guste, decido llamar al anuncio de la pizzería, mi madre dijo que trabajo es trabajo. Una vez que cuelgo el teléfono tras haber aceptado el empleo, doy a mi madre la noticia de que comienzo a partir de mañana como guardia de seguridad nocturno en la pizzería de Fazbear.

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las tres de la tarde, voy a la pizzería a firmar mi contrato. Comienzo de esta noche. El contrato dice "! Bienvenido a su nuevo trabajo en casa de Freddy Fazbear Pizza, donde niños y padres por igual vienen a divertirse y comer en medida a lo que el ojo puede ver! La atracción principal es Freddy Fazbear, por supuesto, y sus dos amigos. Son robots animatrónicos, programados para complacer a las multitudes!

Regreso al local por la noche, ya está vacío, y a decir verdad, es muy aterrador. Se me facilita un Tablet, que es el monitor por el cual puedo acceder a la limitada vista de las cámaras de seguridad.

12 am…  
Noche 1.

Me encuentro en la caseta de guardia, hay un ventilador muy ruidoso encendido, y en la pared se pueden ver dibujos de los animatrónicos hechos por niños, y un poster del local con Freddy y sus dos amigos bajo una tipografía que dice "celebrate" Suena una especie de teléfono. Presiono el botón de contestar, y noto que es una grabación hecha posteriormente y programada para que se reproduzca al presionar el botón. Al contestar, puedo oír a un hombre con un exquisito acento británico.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

¿Hola, hola? Uh, Bien, quería grabarle un mensaje a usted para ayudarle a instalarse en su primera noche. Um… en realidad solía trabajar en esa oficina antes. Estoy terminando mi última semana, por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirle que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh… te irá bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que pase su primera semana. ¿Bueno?

Veamos, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Es una especie de asunto lega. "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos, donde la fantasía y la diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entretenimiento no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o persona. Al ocurrir daños o muerte, un reporte de desaparición será presentado dentro de 90 días, o tan pronto propiedades y locales sean limpiados a fondo y blanqueados. Y las alfombras sean reemplazadas. "

Bla, bla, bla, Sé que puede sonar mal, no obstante, realmente no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Los personajes animatrónicos suelen comportarse un poco peculiar en la noche, pero ¿de que los culpo? Si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones estúpidas durante veinte años ¡y sin baño! Probablemente también estaría un poco irritable en la noche. Así que, recuerde, estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños y tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto.

Para ser conscientes, los personajes tienden a divagar un poco. Uh, se les deja deambular libres durante las noches. Ya que sus servos se bloquean si se desconectan durante demasiado tiempo. Antes se les permitía a pasear durante el día también. Eso fue hasta la mordedura del '87. S-sí, es increíble que el cuerpo humano pueda sobrevivir sin el lóbulo frontal.

Ahora, por su seguridad, el único riesgo real usted como vigilante nocturno, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, si llegan a verle después de horas, probablemente no lo reconozcan como humano. Van a pon…lo más probable es lo vean como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Ahora bien, puesto que va contra las reglas aquí a Freddy Fazbear Pizza, probablemente van a tratar de... meterle a la fuerza dentro de un traje Freddy Fazbear. No estaría tan mal, si los propios trajes no estuviesen llenos de vigas transversales, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos, especialmente alrededor del área facial. Así, se podrá imaginar el tener la cabeza presionada con fuerza dentro de uno de los trajes, esto podría causarle un poco de incomodidad... y la muerte. Las únicas partes de usted que probablemente verían la luz del día otra vez serían sus ojos y los dientes, al hacer estallar hacia fuera la parte frontal de la máscara, heh.

S-Sí, ellos no te dicen estas cosas cuando se acepta el contrato. Pero bueno, el primer día es como una leve brisa. Le hablaré mañana. Recuerde comprobar las cámaras, y no olvide cerrar las puertas sólo si es absolutamente necesario. Debe ahorran energía. Bien, buenas noches.

Luego de que se terminó la grabación, comienzo a temblar de miedo. Recién son las 2 am y llevo consumido el 64% de la batería. Escucho pasos y decido revisar las cámaras de seguridad, en el salón donde se supone que los personajes animatrónicos deben estar, solo veo al oso y el pollo. Falta el conejo púrpura, me asusto y comienzo a mirar en las cámaras. Lo encuentro parado ahí, frente a las mesas de cumpleaños. Me asusto y bajo la cámara, ya que debe durarme la energía durante toda la noche.

Ya son las 3 de la mañana, y veo la cámara de seguridad nuevamente, ahí está el pollo parado mirándome con su cara aterradoramente coqueta, en el salón de la mesas de cumpleaños. Bajo la cámara, y por suerte se me ocurre encender la luz del lado izquierdo. Me asusto demasiado al ver ahí parado, con cara aterradora al conejo. Cierro la puerta, manteniendo la luz encendida. Luego la apago por un momento y espero un par de minutos. Abro la puerta izquierda nuevamente, y me cercioro de que el personaje ya no se encuentra en este lugar.

Esta noche estoy muy asustado, planeo dejar el empleo mañana. Si así es esta, la primera noche, no quiero ni imaginarme que podría llegar a sucederme. Tengo 19 años, toda una vida por delante, como para perderla en este absurdo empleo. Bueno, por ahora me concentro en pasar la noche con vida. Ya son las cuatro de la madrugada, tan solo me quedan dos horas. Espero poder pasarlas. Dejo la cámara de seguridad a un lado, temo que si la utilizo en exceso, podría perder demasiada energía, o de otro modo, ser una distracción.

Veo que en la ventana derecha, está el pollo. Cierro la puerta y me voy a asegurar el lado izquierdo. Nuevamente enciendo la luz, y ahí está el conejo endemoniado. Dejo ambas puertas cerradas, pero veo que el consumo baja drásticamente. Ya va en un 22% , y eso es que recién faltan dos minutos para las cinco de la mañana. Trago saliva y abro ambas puertas. Trato de no mantenerme inactivo, pero de todos modos, no utilizo no las luces ni las cámaras. Para mi buena suerte, ya no apareció ningún animatrónico, y pude pasar la noche, hasta el amanecer, con energía suficiente. Creo que esta no la cuento dos veces, por lo que dejaré este riesgoso empleo hoy mismo.

Una vez que llego a casa, me tiro a descansar. Me dejo caer pesadamente sobre mi cama, y saco mi teléfono celular. En este googleo "Fazbear pizza mordida del 87" y abro un artículo. Me quedó dando vueltas lo del lóbulo frontal. ¿Qué significa eso?  
_  
Mordedura del 87, el incidente de mala fama para la Pizzería de animatrónicos.  
_  
En el año 1987, la pizzería estaba concurrida. Los niños celebraban, como de costumbre, uno de los cumpleaños que, pensaron, sería memorable. Y pues claro que lo fue, pero no por el hecho que los niños y padres lo estén pasando bien, sino porque una niña comenzó a insultar a Foxy, el zorrito pirata. El muñeco animado, estaba haciendo su espectáculo junto con el oso Freddy. Una vez que terminaron su show, los personajes bajaron del escenario, ay que en ese entonces se les permitía deambular a lo largo y ancho del local. Eso hasta que la pre-adolescente se acercó al zorrito y manifestó su descontento hacia el personaje, esto provocó que la mascota atacarse a la chiquilla, con una feroz mordida sobre la frente. El animal se negaba a soltarla, por lo que padres y personas que trabajaban en el lugar forcejearon al personaje, hasta que finalmente soltó a la niña, tras haberle quedado suelta la mandíbula. Luego de este incidente, la pizzería se vio obligada a suspender las labores del personaje, ya limitar el deambulo de los personajes tan solo a horas nocturnas.

Me quedo dormido con ropa sobre la cama. Ya no quiero más incluso soñé con pollos, osos, conejos y zorros asesinos esa misma mañana. Luego, despierto a la hora del desayuno.

-¿Qué tal tu empleo, hijo?

-Apesta… planeo dejarlo esta tarde.

-¡Alfred F. Jones! , No dejarás ese empleo. Ya has dejado siete empleos en lo que va del año.

-Pero ma…

-Pero nada, ¿ese es el ejemplo que le vas a dar a tu hermana? No quisiste entrara a la universidad, ahora te quedarás con ese empleo te guste o no. Y pobre de ti que renuncies.

-Uhh… estas en problemas Al, suerte con el zorro mordelón y el oso asesino.

-¿Amelia, que fue eso?

-Nada mamá…. Algo entre nosotros.

Me impactó que mi hermana supiese lo de la mordedura. Me quedo en silencio, mejor no debatir con mamá. Por el momento no le diré nada a ella de que ese empleo pone en riesgo mi vida, pero tengo que hablar con mi hermana…. ¿por qué mi hermana sabe de la mordedura del '87? … ¿Y por qué llamó a Freddy "el oso asesino"?

* * *

**Servos**: También llamado Servomotor. Es un dispositivo similar a un motor de corriente continua, que se ubica en cualquier posición dentro de su lugar de operaciones y se mantiene estable en aquella posición.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pronto subiré el de la noche 2. Por ahora, que tengan lindo día (o noche)


	2. Chapter 2

Muy buenas quieridos hetalianos!

Les traigo el segundo capítulo, lo sé, me demoré mucho en actualizar, pero se debe tener en consideración que ya estoy en los exámenes finales, por ende, me tomo más tiempo componer los capítulo, traducir los diálogos del tipo del teléfono, y dejar andar mi imaginación, para que cada detalle calce justo y le de el sentido que la historia merece!

Gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos reviews, aun sin conocer el juego!, les dejaré una leve descripción al final de este capítulo, para que no estén tan perdidos.

Reitero, Lo que sucede en la historia **NO** necesariamente se apega al juego original, por lo que el sujeto del teléfono, la historia de la mordida del '87, entre otros, pueden diferir de la historia original, al igual que en el caso de hetalia, ya que como sabemos, APH es una serie que trata de naciones representadas como personas. Pues bien, en este universo alterno, los personajes son **HUMANOS**, por lo que corren riesgo vital, al igual que el guardia del juego.

_**Disclaimer:  
Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz  
Five Night ast Freddy's pertenece a Scott**_** Cawthon.**  
**  
****Advertencias:**_**  
**_**Terror. teorías tétricas de la mordedura del 87' **  
_**  
Spoiler:  
Foxy al ataque. Más personajes de hetalia aparecen, o son nombrados. **_

* * *

_**5 Nights of Alfred**_

2\. Descubriendo cosas.

Mi hermana menor quedó de contarme todo lo que sabía respecto a Freddy's. Despierto de mi siesta, he dormido desde la hora del desayuno. Ya son las seis de la tarde, y camino hasta la heladería en la que me encontraría con mi hermanita. Ella ha querido mantener el misterio de los muñecos hasta ahora, lo que me tiene con los nervios de punta, aun así, estos nervios no superan los que pasé la primera noche en la pizzería, no entiendo como ese guardia británico pudo narrarme lo escalofriante de los muñecos así como si nada. De verdad, no puedo comprender su frialdad en el asunto. Tal vez, sea porque es inglés, esos son fríos, no tanto como los alemanes o los rusos, pero la frialdad de esos británicos solo sede al ver su té de las cinco de la tarde servido con pasteles…. Mejor me voy a comer un helado.

Me encuentro con mi hermana, en la heladería cercana a nuestra casa. Me estaba esperando en una mesa con vista a la plaza, ella viene directo desde la escuela, por lo que llegó mucho antes que yo, considerando que la escuela está a una cuadra, y que salió a hace menos de cinco minutos de clases.

Dicho anteriormente, mi hermana me dijo que me contara todo lo que sabe acerca de la pizzería en la que actualmente soy guardia de seguridad nocturno. Amelia se acerca a la mesa en la que estoy sentado, con un helado de vainilla en un recipiente, y otro de chocolate con pistacho para mi. Se sienta, y me mira con un tono demasiado serio, cosa que no es habitual en ella. Tomo una cuchara y como un poco de helado. Ella rompe el silencio, ya que ha estado un tanto incómodo el ambiente entre ambos últimamente. Y es que cuando niños éramos muy unidos, ahora a penas intercambiamos miradas.

-Bueno Al, te traje aquí para hablar contigo. Estas en grave peligro, yo que tu me voy de esa pizzería en cuanto pueda.

-¿Peligro? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ese local debió haber sido clausurado hace años, pero no. Aun está en funcionamiento.

-Explícate. ¿Qué sabes de Freddy?

-Se que es un oso animatrónico, que estuvo involucrado en el secuestro, asesinato y desaparición de cinco niños. Y también, el zorro ese, Foxy Pireate Cove, atacó a alguien.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Maddie…

-¿Quién es Maddie?

-Mi mejor amiga. Madeleine Williams, es mi mejor amiga. Su tía, Françoise Bonnefoy, es francesa. De niña, cuando fue invitada a un cumpleaños en esa infernal pizzería, comenzó a reclamar contra el zorro, ya que según ella," a eso no se le podía llamar moda". El personaje reaccionó de manera aterradora, atacándola en la frente, y dejándola sin su lóbulo frontal.

-Ahora entiendo… eso explica porqué está fuera de servicio, y con la mandíbula suelta

-De seguro forzaron para que el zorro ese la suelte, y quedó así.

-¿y qué hay del incidente de los niños?

-Lo siento, no conozco los detalles de eso. Solo se lo que ya te dije. Pero puedo darte un dato de alguien que sabe más del asunto.

-¿Lo harías?

-Desde luego… serás odioso, pero no me podría perdonar si te llegase a suceder lo del señor Kirkland.

-¿Quién?

-Un ex guardia, que es hermano de mi nov… amiga.

-Ejm… CLARO. ¿Que le pasó?

-Desapareció

Trago saliva fuerte. No se que pueda llegar a sucederme, solo espero poder salir con vida de ese empleo, hablando de eso, ya voy tarde. Tomo el helado, me como de una lo que queda, y salgo corriendo. Siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza, producto del frio de dicho postre, y corro a casa, debo cambiarme y llegar a la pizzería antes que cierren, para poder entrar a mi lugar de trabajo, y enfrentarme a esos monstruos, que los niños llaman sus amigos. ¿Cómo pueden quererlos? seguramente, no saben lo crueles que son estos personajes.

De verdad, estoy asustado, digo, si tuviese hijos….cosa que lo dudo, ya que las chicas no me gustan, no dejaría que celebren su cumpleaños en u local así, por mucho que ellos insistan , no, no permitiría que sus vidas estén en riesgo por culpa de los dueños de ese local, que prefieren ahorrar dinero contratando a un guardia de seguridad que arriesgue su vida, en lugar de llamar a un técnico que arregle esas infernales máquinas que ponen en riesgo la integridad de miles de niños y padres a diario, sin contar a los trabajadores.

Llego a casa, busco mi ropa, la junto y entro al baño. Me daré una ducha antes de ir al trabajo, no quisiera que me despidan por mal olor. Mientras cae el agua por mi cuerpo, pienso en lo complicado del asunto. Me enjuago el champú del cabello, y posteriormente cierro la ducha. Estiro la mano para alcanzar la toalla, y me envuelvo de la cintura para abajo con esta. Si sobrevivo esta noche a ese terrorífico empleo, mañana mismo firmo mi carta de renuncia, solo espero que mi madre no me corra de la casa, ya que es fundamental para mí la buena comida, el internet, la televisión pagada, y por sobre todo, mi reconfortante habitación, llena de cómics y una cama de dos plazas muy cómoda. Llego a mi habitación, me visto rápidamente para salir a trabajar, pero antes, dejo cargando mi celular. Corro escaleras abajo, y veo como mi madre me sonríe desde el marco de la puerta a la cocina. Al parecer, está feliz de que al fin tome responsabilidades.

Como no alcanzo a ir al trabajo a pie, bajo al tren subterráneo, que me deja a media cuadra de la pizzería Fazbear, bueno, por suerte a esta hora vienen todos en dirección de regreso a sus casas desde el centro, por lo que el andén y los trenes que van en la dirección que tomaré, están prácticamente vacíos. Aprovecho de dormir un poco mientras voy sentado. Lo bueno, es que dicen por citófono el nombre de la estación en la que me debo bajar, ya que esta combina con la línea tres. Me despierto al oír el nombre de la estación, y me pongo de pie para bajarme. Una vez que abren las puertas, bajo del tren, subo las escaleras y salgo de la estación. Llego con dos minutos de sobra al local, donde marco mi tarjeta, y tomo las llaves.

Noche 2  
12 am…

Debo cerrar todo, e ir a sentarme a mi lugar de trabajo. Mir a todos lados, pero al parecer aún no deambulan esos seres robotizados. Enciendo el ventilador y me siento a ver las cámaras de seguridad. Suena nuevamente la grabación del teléfono, lo contesto para ver que ha grabado ahora aquel chico británico.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

¿Hola? ¡Hola! Uh, bueno, si está escuchando esto y sobrevivió para el día dos, ¡felicidades! no quiero hablar tanto esta vez, ya que Freddy y sus amigos tienden a ser más activos a medida que avanza la semana. Uhh, podría ser una buena idea dar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo, sólo para asegurarse de todo el mundo está en su lugar apropiado. Ya sabe...

Curiosamente, el propio Freddy no sale a escena muy a menudo. He oído que se vuelve mucho más activo en la oscuridad, así que, bueno, supongo que es una razón más para no quedarse sin energía, ¿no? También quiero hacer hincapié en la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas. Hay puntos ciegos en las cámaras, y esos puntos ciegos resultan ser justo fuera de sus puertas. Así que si usted no puede encontrar algo, o alguien, en sus cámaras, asegúrese de revisar las luces de la puerta. Uh, es posible que sólo tenga unos pocos segundos para reaccionar… Uh, no es como que usted esté en peligro ni nada, por supuesto.

Además, verifique solo ocasionalmente la cortina en "Pirate Cove" de vez en cuando. El personaje en dicho lugar parece único, ya que se vuelve más activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas durante largos períodos de tiempo. Supongo que no le gusta ser observado. No lo sé. De todos modos, ¡estoy seguro de que tiene todo bajo control! Uh, hablaré con usted pronto.

Veo en las cámaras a los personajes, y solamente falta ese conejo morado gay. Oh santo cuarto de libra, debo aprenderme el nombre de los personajes de este local. Cambio rápidamente en mi pantalla a las cortinas lilas de "pirate cove" y veo al zorro en mal estado, asomado extrañamente desde la cortina. Cambio la cámara a la zona de mesas de cumpleaños, donde está el conejo mirándome con su cara de querer pizza. Bajo la cámara, y me quedo mirando ese poster donde se puede ver al oso, el conejo y el pollo. Me acerco un poco más, y veo que si presiono la nariz del oso, suena una bocina. Rio con esto, y luego vuelvo a observar la cortina del zorro pirata, pero esta vez no está como antes, sino que está agachado, fuera de su lugar, y con su extraña sonrisa de mandíbula suelta… pobre muchacha madre de la amiga de, ya no recuerdo que era de mi hermana, solo lamento lo ocurrido, y temo por mi vida.

Son las dos de la mañana, miro nuevamente las cámaras, y ahora solo está el oso, eso quiere decir que hay tres criaturas deambulando por ahí. Muevo las cámaras, y veo que pasa corriendo el zorro por el pasillo, rápidamente bajo la cámara y cierro la puerta izquierda. Luego escucho golpes en ella. Debe ser el zorro. La batería me baja un 2% con los golpeteos del animal mecánico. Luego cesan los golpes, no obstante, no levanto la puerta hasta cerciorarme de que la criatura ya no está asechando la puerta. El alma me vuelve al cuerpo, al verlos a todos lejos de mí en las cámaras, pero ahora me queda el 43% de batería, y aún son las dos de la madrugada. Finalmente, son las 3, y la batería no ha bajado de la mitad, eso me alivia, pero no del todo ya que enciendo la luz del lado izquierdo, y me encuentro con el conejo endemoniado, rápidamente cierro la puerta, y mantengo la luz encendida, para poder ver su silueta hasta que se largue de la puerta.

Abro la puerta al notar que mi querido amigo Bonnie se ha ido. Así es, leí su nombre en lo que esperaba que se fuera, y creo que no lo olvidaré. Ahora sé quién es Bonnie y Freddy, aunque eso no importe mucho ahora. Reviso la cortina del tío pirata, y está ahí haciéndose el lindo. Quito la cámara, pues no quiero que me coma como lo hizo con la mujer que me contó mi hermana del alma, tonta… nadie la manda a meterme miedo.

Son las cuatro de la mañana, tan solo dos horas más en este infernal lugar, y por fin podré ser libre como el viento, feliz como la cola-cola, y estar a salvo como un gatito bebé…. Oigo pasos aproximarse, miro la cámara, y es el zorrito escocés, que viene a toda costa a matarme sin piedad. Cierro vilmente la puerta izquierda, y escucho como golpea nuevamente. Ahora, con sus golpes, la batería me ha bajado un 6%... Como diría un ex compañero mexicano de intercambio… BALE BERGA LA VIDA.

El zorrito se aleja de la puerta, lo que me da la ventaja para abrirla y ahorrar batería. Son las cinco de la mañana, me queda una hora y el 31% de la batería, ahora si temo por mi vida. Oigo unos pasos, enciendo la luz de la puerta izquierda, y nada, luego enciendo la luz de la puerta derecha, y ahí está ese pollo con su sensualísima mirada y su babero con la frase "vamos a comer" Me asusto mucho, y rápidamente cierro la puerta. El pollo sigue ahí, parado con esa tétrica mirada. Apago la luz, no quiero seguir mirándole, tengo mucho miedo, no quiero terminar muerto dentro de esos trajes animatrónicos, ni siquiera he conocido del amor. Oh por el amor del sundae, no quiero morir así, virgen y sin haber ido a Disneylandia… es el peor destino de un ser humano y… ah, el pollo se ha ido, abro la puerta temerosamente, y me observo las cámaras.

Veo el lugar donde todos los animatrónicos deben estar, pero no hay ninguno. El oso Freddy, se me ha perdido de vista, y tengo miedo de que me aparezca otro animatrónico. Bajo las cámaras, y por suerte enciendo la luz izquierda, donde veo al conejo Bonnie ahí parado, rápidamente cierro la puerta, viendo como baja lo que me queda de batería. Ahora si estoy asustado. Enciendo la luz, y veo que Bonnie se ha ido, abro la puerta, y me queda el 14% de batería, trago saliva y cierro los ojos fuertemente, esperando la hora de mi muerte. Escucho una aliviante alarma feliz. Ya son las seis de la mañana, he logrado sobrevivir a mi segunda noche en este empleo. Al parecer, no era tan difícil este trabajo.

Guardo mis cosas, cierro las puertas con llave, y veo que los animatrónicos han regresado sus respectivos lugares. Me alegra esto, los rayos de luz de la mañana iluminan mi rostro, y luego de esto, le entrego las llaves al junior que hace el aseo por la mañana antes que abran el local a la clientela. Me voy saltando de felicidad, hasta llegar al metro. Luego me voy durmiendo hasta la estación final. Me despierto, y luego debo devolverme dos estaciones hasta llegar a casa, donde me tiro con ropa y todo sobre mi cama, y duermo como bebé.

Entre sueños, veo como un pequeño conejo morado está en una colina. Un hermoso niño de cabello rubio, cejas gruesas y brillantes ojos verdes, que viste una sudadera verde y pantalones blancos, corre mientras el conejito le sigue. A medida que se acercan a mí, el niño crece, convirtiéndose en un hermoso, delgado y sensual hombre, que huye de un conejo animatrónico morado. El hombre se oculta tras de mí, mientras Bonnie, el conejo de la pizzería, intenta atraparnos a ambos. Tomo su mano, y corremos en dirección a una puerta, donde aparece el pollo, y el zorro, nos devolvemos, y topamos con Freddy. Doy mi vida para defender a ese muchacho, y en eso despierto, miro el reloj de mi mesita de noche, y son las 11:00 am. Me restriego los ojos, me levanto para colocarme pijama, cierro la cortina para oscurecer mi cuarto, y me meto a la cama.

Esto me tiene muy alterado, aun así, el sueño logra vencerme, estoy muy cansado. 

* * *

Descripción:

_Five Nights at Freddy's es un videojuego de terror independiente del género point and click (Consiste en pulsar consecutivamente un botón del ratón (normalmente el izquierdo) sobre diferentes objetos –o sobre un mismo objeto en diferentes posiciones– de un escenario bidimensional)_

_ El juego tiene lugar en una pizzería llamada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, donde el jugador adopta el papel de un guardia de seguridad, que tendrá que sobrevivir al acoso constante de muñecos animatrónicos defectuosos (el oso Freddy, el conejo Bonnie, el pollo Chica y el zorro Foxy) durante cinco noches, con la ayuda de un sistema de cámaras de seguridad._

_El juego ha sido elogiado por la crítica de su diseño poco convencional, y su originalidad. El diseño simplista, la estética y la mecánica del juego ayudan al jugador a sumergirse en la historia, además de ayudar a crear una atmósfera constante de temor y paranoia._

_desarrollado por Scott Cawthon. _

-**Wikipedia.**

* * *

Gracias por leer este capítulo, y por esperar a que actualiza :P ... de verdad, aprecio mucho que en el primer capítulo, haya llegado a los 8 reviews, muchas gracias mis queridos lectores, que me alegran del día al ver que les gusta lo que escribo con cariño y dedicación... un abrazote enorme, y nos leemos en el capítulo 3 !

GOOD BYE C:


	3. Chapter 3

Que tal, feliz 2015!,

Tal vez pensaban que este fic no sería actualizado pronto, pues bien, he visto sus hermosos reviews, lo que me ha animado a seguir esta dramática historia, donde hay personajes desaparecidos, muchos relatos escalofriantes, terror en cada esquina, y por supuesto, nuestros queridos muñecos asesinos que asechan a Alfred Jones a cada minuto.

Les repito, Lo que sucede en la historia **NO** necesariamente se apega al juego original, por lo que el sujeto del teléfono, la historia de la mordida del '87, el incidente de los cinco niños, etc… pueden variar de la historia original, al igual que en el caso de hetalia, ya que como sabemos, APH es una serie que trata de naciones representadas como personas. Pues bien, en este universo alterno, los personajes son **HUMANOS**, por lo que corren riesgo vital, al igual que el guardia del juego.

**_Disclaimer:_**_**  
**_**_Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz_**_**  
**_**_Five Night ast Freddy's pertenece a Scott_****Cawthon.**  
**  
****Advertencias:**_**  
**_**Terror. Alfred en calzones, constante ataque de los animatrónicos.**  
_**  
**_**_Spoiler:  
Estrategias para pasar la noche tres _**

**5 nights at freddy's  
**

3\. Estado de Alerta

Me levanto tarde, camino tan solo en playera y ropa interior hasta la cocina, donde mi madre termina de lavar los trastes del almuerzo, bostezo y tras cubrir mi boca con mi mano, me acerco al refrigerador, el cual abro para sacar una jarra de jugo de arándanos rojos, mi favorito después del refresco de cola. Tomo directamente desde la jarra, lo que provoca que mi madre me regañe, por lo que dejo la jarra sobre la mesita de la cocina, y voy por un vaso, me sirvo de este zumo, y regreso la jarra a la nevera. Camino con el vaso en la mano hasta el living, planeo recostarme a ver la maratón de los alienígenas alternianos, pero en lugar de eso, me encuentro a mi hermana y una amiga viendo videos de yutube desde mi ex–box.

Las dos están entretenidas viendo un video de dos chicos, pero cuando notaron mi presencia, la amiga de mi hermana se cubre sus ojos por sobre sus anteojos, y mi hermana me grita

– Inmundo, ve a colocarte pantalones, asustas a las visitas-

-Lo siento, lo siento… me vengo recién levantando-

Me doy vuelta y me dirijo a mi habitación, cuando escucho a la chica murmurar algo ue llama mi atención.

-Así que ese es tu hermano que trabaja en freddy's?

-Si Alice-

-Pobre, espero no termine como mi hermano-

Tomo un sorbo de mi jugo, y subo las escaleras y enciendo la televisión que tengo en mi habitación, y comienzo a vestirme. Interrumpieron al señor Vantas, por el titular de noticias a la hora. Me llama la atención el hecho que nombrara mi local de trabajo.

"Freddy's Fazzbear, la antigua Pizzería ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, teniendo como atracción principal a cuatro animales animatrónicos cerrará sus puertas a fin de año"

¿La pizzería cerrará a fin de año? , ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará? Bueno, no es asunto mío. Yo solo trabajo ahí y ya, sería, no es asunto mío, solo quiero ver los sobrevivientes de este acto de mi programa. Una vez que termina, me visto con mi uniforme de trabajo, y salgo al trabajo. Esta vez voy un poco más temprano, para ir a pie y comprar snacks, ya que no he almorzado ni cenado, y como es bien sabido, tengo un apetito demasiado abierto, el cual no debo dejar así como así durante tantas horas laborales, combinadas con el miedo que me producen esos muñecos del demonio, oh, si mi madre me escuchara, me haría lavarme la boca con jabón.

Compro un tarro de papas grandes, y como camino al trabajo. Mi hermana y su amiga no estaban en la casa cuando salí, de seguro irán a una pijamada, o algo o… esperen un segundo, la llamó Alice, Alice Kirkland, la chica británica que ganó un concurso de literatura en la escuela, cuando ella estaba en primer año y yo en el último de la educación medio-superior… si, la recuerdo, era compañera de mi hermana… Kirkland…. ¡Es hermana del guardia británico desaparecido! Pero… ¿habrá desaparecido realmente? Bien, intentaré averiguarlo esta noche. 

Noche 3  
12 am…

Llego a la pizzería, donde cierro todo como de costumbre, pago las luces y me siento en mi lugar de trabajo, pero antes de esto, chequeo lo animatrónicos, y enciendo el ventilador. Escucho nuevamente el teléfono, quiero escuchar la grabación de ese chico Kirkland, por lo que presiono aceptar mensaje.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Hola, hola… ¡Eh, lo está haciendo muy bien! La mayoría de la gente no suele durar tanto. Quiero decir, ya sabe, que suelen ir a otro lugar por ahora. No es como que esté diciendo que ellos murieron ni nada. E-eso no es lo que quise decir. Uh, de todos modos mejor no le quitaré demasiado tiempo. Las cosas comienzan de verdad esta noche.

Escuche esto, se me ha ocurrido una idea: Es atrapado y quiere evitar ser embutido en un traje de Freddy, trate de hacerse el muerto! Ya sabe, como una leve cojera. Luego está la posibilidad de que…uh, tal vez van a pensar que usted es un traje vacío fuera de su lugar. Por otra parte si creen que usted es un traje vacío, podrían tratar de... rellenar un esqueleto de metal dentro de usted. ¡Me pregunto cómo funcionaría! Sí, no importa, tache eso. Es mejor no quedar atrapado.

Okay, dejo esto en sus manos. Nos vemos del otro lado.

Termino la llamada y me quedo dando vueltas lo del otro lado ¿Del Otro lado? ¿Acaso desapareceré como él?... NO, eso no le pasará al héroe Alfred F. Jones, es más, hoy me haré cargo de dejar a esos muñequitos en su lugar, y comenzaré chequeando a Foxy, pero veo que está tras sus bambalinas, por lo que procedo a revisar TODOS los lugares por lo que pase Freddy. Subo las cámaras, y veo que Freddy está ahí, muy tranquilo en el lugar que debe estar parado, mientras que Chica y Bonnie están a saber dónde. Luego de esto, bajo las cámaras, y enciendo ambas luces de la sala en la que trabajo. Repito el procedimiento, pero esta vez encentro a Freddy en uno de los salones cercanos a mi lugar de trabajo. Nuevamente bajo las cámaras, y enciendo las luces de ambos lados.

En cuanto a Bonnie y Chica, prefiero chequearlos con las luces del pasillo, ya que temo que si utilizo las cámaras para verlos a ellos, además de drenar la energía, puedo ser vulnerable al ataque de algún otro animatrónico más veloz, como Foxy. Compruebo las luces a menudo, para evitar que me atrapen el conejo morado o la gallinita amarilla, en esto, veo a chica tras el vidrio de la puerta derecha, por lo que rápidamente cierro aquella puerta, y mantengo la luz hasta que se largue de ahí, luego de eso, abro la puerta nuevamente.

Ya son cerca de las tres de la mañana, y aun me queda el 67% de la batería. Ahora si estoy aterrado, si veo las cámaras de seguro me atacan, pero si solo veo con las luces del pasillo, corro peligro de que me pueda matar Freddy o Foxy, o peor aún… que me atasquen las puertas. Por lo menos, ya sé por los lugares que navega Freddy, en el siguiente orden: escenario → Comedor → Baños → Cocina → salón este → esquina salón este. Y por lo que he podido observar a lo largo de estos días, es que es exactamente el mismo orden que utiliza Chica. Enciendo la luz del pasillo de la izquierda, y ahí está Bonnie con su cara sensualona, la cual no quiero ver, y cierro la puerta. En cortos lapsus de tres segundos, enciendo la luz para cerciorarme que la sombra de Bonnie no siga ahí. Y cuando dejo de ver la sombra sus orejas reflejadas en la pared, abro la puerta y apago la luz.

Ya Bonnie y Chica se han ido, entonces sólo me queda comprobar dos cosas: Pirate Cove, donde está o debería estar Foxy, y la ubicación actual de Freddy, que es un simple patrón que ya me he aprendido. Freddy se encuentra en la esquina del salón este, en la cámara cuatro B, rápidamente bajo la cámara y cierro la puerta derecha, o de lo contrario Freddy puede colarse en la Oficina si levanto nuevamente el monitor de las cámaras. No miro la cámara cuatro B hasta oír la risa de Freddy, ya que esto me indica que Freddy se ha ido al escenario, cámara una A , por lo que puedo levantar la puerta. Compruebo con las luces que Chica no esté en el lado derecho. Esta noche, Bonnie y Chica han actuado más agresivos que las noches anteriores.

Son las cinco de la mañana, me queda el 20% de la batería. Reviso las cámaras, veo la zona de Pirate Cove, en la cámara uno C, donde Foxy está agachado con el brazo sobre una de sus piernas, al cambiar de cámara, lo veo corriendo por el pasillo, por lo que rápidamente bajo el monitor de las cámaras, y cierro la puerta izquierda. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que a diferencia de Bonnie y Chica, Freddy y Foxy no aparecen en los puntos ciegos de las cámaras. Aun así, es inquietante que esta noche todos los animatrónicos estén activos.

Tengo mucho miedo, quiero ir a casa. Tengo demasiado terror, He abierto la puerta, aun así, Foxy sigue muy alterado, ya que ha chequeado nuevamente las cámaras, y nuevamente se ha puesto a correr como si se quedara debajo del autobús, por lo que he cerrado la puerta, lo gracioso, es que al igual que los zombies de ese juego ratacraft, se ha puesto a golpear la puerta. Una vez que se ha ido, intento chequear la luz del pasillo derecho, pero se me ha trabado la puerta. Ahora si llego mi hora, me van a atrapar…. No creo que sirva de algo hacerme el muerto, no obstante, le haré caso a ese chico británico. Me tiro al suelo, desde donde veo los ojos endemoniados de Chica, quien no se acerca, sino que se da la vuelta y se va. Miro el reloj y suena la alarma… ya son las seis de la mañana, y me salvé por suerte, literalmente me he salvado por la campana. Respiro hondo, intentando que regrese mi alma al cuerpo, antes de ponerme de pie.

Cuando regreso a mi casa, en lugar de recostarme a descansar, abraso a mi madre, quien prepara el desayuno a mi hermana, que luego irá a la escuela.

-Mami, mami, te amo-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te asustó una gallina dorada?

-No mamita, re amo, y si me llegase a pasar algo, no quiero que estés triste

-Ese ¡si me llegase a pasar algo! Me huele a que no quieres trabajar más

-No…no no, te juro que no

-Y hablando de huele, alguien aquí apesta y debe ir derechito a la ducha.

-Ah mamá…

Me siento en la mesita, donde posteriormente se sienta la desequilibrada de mi hermana, se devora su jugo de naranjas con su tostada, la veo emocinada comeindo, pero debo interrumpirla, necesito hablar con Alice, y además, que me pase el dato de quien sabe lo del secuestro de los cinco niños.

-Eh… Amelia

-hmQmhUmhImhE jmQmjImjEmjRmjEmjS

me preguntó ¡Qué quieres! Con la boca llena de comida.

-Es que verás… necesito que me digas algo, cosas que tú y tu amiga saben y…

-Sh….

-¿AH?

-Sh… ve a dejarme a la escuela, y hablamos en el camino

-¡Pero si sabes que no puedo sacar mi choche a la calle hasta que pague las multas!

-No te dije que fueses en coche. Quiero que me acompañes, además ¿Quién te mandó a estacionarte frente a un hidrante, a un hospital, en un espacio para minusválidos, pasarte tres luces rojas, y además ir a exceso de velocidad en una calle pequeña?

-Ya se, ya se… ¿Vamos caminando entonces?

-Sip, así hablaremos los tres, ya sabes con quien, del asunto de los muñecos, y de tu antecesor en el trabajo.

-¡Me ayudará!

-Pero guarda silencio, que la bruja que tenemos por madre me castigó por luego te cuento, Right.

Bien, a esperar a que mi hermana termine su desayuno, para encaminarla a la escuela, y luego hablar con ella y la chica Kirkland, a ver si me ayudan a resolver este gran misterio, y responden las dudas que tengo en mi cabeza, antes de que llegue al otro lugar, junto con el chico Kirkland. 

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo,

En respuesta a algunas personas, si, habrá fic de FNAF2, pero eso es sorpresa, y el guardia que será el protagonista, también es una sorpresa, por ahora, solo puedo decir, que el protagonista del dos no será asiático… tal vez americano (del continente), o tal vez europeo… o en una de esas, de Oceanía… okno, Oceanía no.

Al igual que en el juego…. El fic de FNAF2XAPH será una pre-cuela de esta historia, por lo que hay cosas que quedarán dando vueltas en el aire, y serán explicadas detalladamente en la siguiente entrega ( eeeellla) de verdad…. Algún día haré un libro de habla hispana, con mucho shaoi, y va verán :c

Me despido cariñosamente, espero les haya gustado el fic, pronto habrá continuación. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_QUE TAL NUEVAMENTE, QUERIDOS LECTORES_**

**_Que gusto encontrarles después de tanto tiempo sin poder actualizar. a verdad, no la he pasado nada de bien este último tiempo, aun así, entre los finales y los inicios de exámenes, me doy el animo para actualizar este fic (y porque me compré un poster de FNAF, y recordé que debía actuaizar)... Lo lamento si los he dejado en la espera con alguno de estos escritos, la verdad ni siquiera en vacaciones pude escribir producto de mis propios problemas malvados... además que ahora debo adecuarme a escribir en Word:Mac y aunque suene genial es más feo que el trauco (personaje folclórico del sur del continente americano)_**

**_Gracias por esos hermosos reviews que dejaron el tiempo que estuve ausente, se que estas disculpas no valen de mucho, comparado con la cantidad de meses que quedo tirado el fic, pero lo bueno es que n euedo inconcluso, además-! SALIO EL 3 Y SE VIENE EL 4! , !recién voy en el 1! Hay mucho que debo escribir para volver a ir a la par con Scott-senpai, ya que los que me leyeron desde el principio, sabrán que comencé con es corssover antes que salga FNAF2. Por lo que muchas teorías planteadas al principio, de a poco van aclarándose según el juego (y los minijuegos)_**

Se que lo he repetido muuuchas veces,pero recuerden... Lo que sucede en la historia **NO** necesariamente se apega al juego original, por lo que el sujeto del teléfono, la historia de la mordida del '87, entre otros, pueden diferir de la historia original, al igual que en el caso de hetalia, ya que como sabemos, APH es una serie que trata de naciones representadas como personas. Pues bien, en este universo alterno, los personajes son **HUMANOS**, por lo que corren riesgo vital, al igual que el guardia del juego.

_**Disclaimer:  
Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz  
Five Night ast Freddy's pertenece a Scott**_** Cawthon.**  
**  
****Advertencias:**_**  
**_**Hay un poco (claro) de gore y experiencias traumáticas**  
_**  
Spoiler:  
**_**_Infancia... _**

**_y un poco de relleno. -inserte kakashi sensei felih-_**

* * *

**_No importa cuánto intentes recordar tu pasado…_**

**_No vale de nada intentar cambiarlo, pero puedes hacer algo por el presente. Aun estás a tiempo de salvarte, y salvar a los involucrados._**

**_De acabar con los servos y el hombre que los controla._**

**_Aun es hora de actuar como héroe, y esclarecer aquello que se oculta en la neblina de circuitos y cables._**

**_Todavía estas a tiempo para encajar todas las piezas de este rompecabezas mecánico, y que toda la verdad salga a la luz… es tu oportunidad, es ahora… no está en el pasado, ni en el futuro, sino que ahora… solo necesitas reaccionar._**

**_Solo necesitas EL DESPERTAR_**

* * *

**_5 nights of Alfred_**

4\. El despertar

Mi hermana es lenta como una tortuga anciana. Mientras espero que termine su desayuno, alcanzo a ver un episodio completo de la serie "Ninja ramen" es una serie de animación japonesa muy popular, incluso ase años, con mis compañeros llevábamos las bandas de niña en la cabeza a la escuela. Pero ahora están pasando episodios repetidos por la televisión, debido a que la película final se estrenará en los cines la semana entrante.

Intento con esto, despertar al niño que tanto amaba esta caricatura de anime, pero por más que lo intente, no gano mucho, ya que solo logro recordar mi niñez desde los ocho años en adelante, más no puedo. Por lo que he visto este programa, los alienígenas alternianos, y otros desde que tengo memoria.

Caminando junto a mi hermana hacia la escuela, nos encontramos con una chiquilla de dos coletas, rubia al igual que nosotros, solo que con dos o tres tonos más claros. Lleva puestos anteojos cuadrados similares a los míos, a diferencia delo color, ya que los que la muchacha lleva, son rojos. También logo notar la diferencia del tamaño de busto, en comparación con mi hermana. La muchacha, al igual que Amelia, viste la jardinera roja a cuadros, que es el uniforme femenino de la academia. Además de su bolso, lleva una maleta de plástico, de seguro debe estar en el taller de pintura o toca algún instrumento.

Recuerdo que es la chica que estaba ayer en casa… la hermana del hombre del teléfono.

-Alfred, ella es mi… eh… ella es… Alice

-Un gusto, Soy Alfred

-Que tal Alfred… así que tú eres el muchacho que trabaja en esa horrenda pizzería que debería ser clausurada.

Caminamos, nos falta poco para llegar, pero los tres descansamos en un banco de la plaza cercana a la escuela.

-Alfred… creo que deberías renunciar a ese empleo

-Lo siento, Alice pero si renuncio, mi madre me corre de la casa.

-¡Es un suicidio!

-…

-…

-Mi hermano… Arthur, lleva más de cuatro días perdido. No regresó del trabajo el domingo, por lo que llamamos a la policía, pero ellos son unos corruptos que no hicieron nada, se dejaron sobornar por los dueños de esa pizzería, y hemos perdido el rastro de él.

-Lo siento Alice, no sabía eso.

-La peor parte no es esa. Esta pizzería está funcionando de manera clandestina. Hace años, hubo otra pizzería llamada igual, con los mismos robots…

-Animatrónicos

-No me interrumpas Amelia, ¡idiota!

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué pasó con la otra Fazzbear?

-Verás, Alfred. Había más animatrónicos. Toy Bonnie, era una especie de conejo celeste con cian, no muy macho que digamos. También había un Toy feddy, una Toy Chica, y "the Mangle" Una especie de Toy Foxy, pero mujer… o travesti, no lo sé con certeza, ya que estos cuatros más uno estacionario llamado Baloon Boy, tenían mejillas coloreadas. Había una marioneta llamada Puppet, que estaba en una caja musical, y los cuatro animatrónicos de la pizzería actual, estaban desmantelados y fuera de servicio.

-¿Y por qué cerró? , ¿Por la mordedura de Foxy?

-Sí y no. En realidad no fue Foxy quien hizo la mordedura del año 1987 como es especula, sino que fue the mangle, una hermosa atracción para los niños que fue desmantelada y guardada después del incidente. Pero sumado a esto, un hombre que vestía camisa morada, robó un traje de Freddy, de los que se usaban para llamar al público en la calle, y asesinó a 5 niños. Esto provocó el cierre del local.

-¿Y qué pasó con la pizzería?... ¿Cómo es que ahora ya no están los toy? ¿Qué pasó con todo esto?

-Alfred, Aburres a Alice con tus preguntas.

-No me aburre… Verás, El dueño mandó a demoler la pizzería, ya que pensaba que habitaban las almas de los niños, y 20 años después, su hijo, quien se salvó de ser el sexto niño asesinado, re- abrió la pizzería, reduciendo los muñecos a los cuatro actuales, y construyendo el local, esta vez más pequeño y con menos presupuesto, por lo que escatiman gastos en lo posible. Arthur descubrió eso, y también descubrió que las almas de los niños, de algún extraño motivo, quedaron atrapadas en los cuerpos de los animatrónicos actuales al re-inaugurar el lugar. Fue el despertar de los muñecos.

-El despertar… esto explica porque en la noche quieren matarme

-Dicen que el guardia de seguridad mató a los niños, por eso ellos buscan venganza.

-Pero… ¿y el asesino?

-Solo se sabe que es un hombre que vestía de morado. Encontraron su camisa ensangrentada, pero jamás se encontró rastro de los niños… ni su cadáver.

-Entonces… desparecieron

-Sí. Y ahora están reaccionando bruscamente buscando venganza, una víctima de esto fue mi hermano, y al parecer eres el siguiente. No seas terco y ríndete de una vez, o correrás…

-NO! Yo sé que ese chico está vivo,… No me rendiré, soy un héroe, y mi tarea como héroe es encontrar a tu hermano y rescatarlo de las garras de esos chiquillos vengativos y malvados que están atrapados en esos monos malvados y lunáticos.

-Por favor, Alfred… es muy improbable que haya muerto, solo desearía que cerraran ese lugar, para que se pueda hacer justicia.

-Odio aceptarlo, Pero tienes razón Amiga…

Alice le dio una mirada de pocos amigos a mi hermana, y ella trató de abrazarla… el ambiente se puso muy tenso.

-OH, lo lamento, no fue de damitas inglesas.

-No te preocupes – le dije con tono serio, inusual en mi- No debe ser fácil perder a un hermano, nosotros con Amelia perdimos a nuestro padre, Supongo que lo sabías

Amelia me hizo una seña con su mano, como si se estuviese cortando el cuello, a la vez que negaba con la cabez… ¡Ah!, creo que dije algo que no debía

-Amelia Jones, jamás me contaste sobre tu padre, solo dijiste que trabajaba todo el día, por eso no estaba en la casa.

-Ese no es tema, te lo contaré luego.

El ambiente empeoró, dejé a las chicas discutiendo, y regresé a casa a dormir una siesta antes del trabajo. La verdad, es que prefiero tener el último sueño de mi vida, y me da lo mismo, ya que jamás he tenido ambiciones en la vida, además que mamá me odia, porque mi padre murió intentando salvarme, nunca me contaron la historia en detalle, pero en fin. De a poco voy cediendo y cerrando los ojos producto del sueño.

En una especie de mundo onírico, relacionado con un leve deja vu de una realidad ya vivido, me encuentro como espectador. Observando una especie de bodega, donde un sujeto de camisa morada, a quien no se le alcanza a ver el rostro con exactitud, tiene acorralados a un grupo de niños…

Un hombre entra desde la puerta exclusiva para el persona, un gran hombre rubio y de anteojos, que lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el sujeto de morado, forcejeando el hacha del hombre de morado, la cual cae al piso. En lo que el hombre rubio se agacha a recoger el instrumento para cortar madera, un balazo le atraviesa el cráneo. El hombre de anteojos cae de rodillas, y luego su cadáver se extiende por el piso. Un pequeño niño de ocho años, lo observaba desde la puerta, y vio la heroica hazaña que hizo su padre para salvarle la vida, a su hermana y sus tres amigos.

El hombre de morado logra escapar, al salir corriendo por la puerta del personal, lanzó lejos al pequeño testigo, quien se golpeó en la cabeza.

Después de esto, mi mente me lleva a un hospital, donde el pequeño despierta. Su madre, de manera muy fría, le dice que se había desmayado en casa al creer ver un fantasma, pero luego de que termina el horario de visitas, la madre de este infante junto al doctor tienen la plática, de que este niño se golpeó provocándole amnesia. Y efectivamente, el golpe en la cabeza que se dio este niño.

Codificación, almacenamiento y evocación.

El golpe en la cabeza del pequeño provoco el impedimento al desarrollo de dichas capacidades, causándole amnesia orgánica, de raíz traumática. Por suerte, esta fue provocada en la niñez, por lo que el tratamiento adecuado logró que solo olvidase lo sucedido hasta dicha edad, y no quedase con amnesia, post-traumática. Este niño fue uno de los casos pioneros en investigaciones sobre el Genoma Humano, al igual que la mujer que años atrás fue atacada al lóbulo frontal.

El despertar de este niño, fue un milagro, ya que pudo seguir con su vida cotidiana sin dañar su motricidad, no obstante, el efecto del tratamiento le trajo leves secuelas.

Desperté asustado, me fijo en la hora, y falta media hora para ir al trabajo. Lo que me pone de los nervios, es el hecho que no alcanzo ni a comer una hamburguesa antes de ir a trabajar, pero si sobrevivo esta noche, estoy seguro que habrá una mujer que me debe muchas explicaciones.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado esta actualización. A pesar de no haber descrito la noche 4, Esta historia revela mucho, y si son unos buenos shinishis, se que podrán desifrar el final por si mismo, espero sus conclusiones conan... Pero solo queda leer, ya que desde este capitulo, comienza la historia aterradora y apasionate, así que trataré de actualizar la otra semana, para que no se pierda la trama al dejarse por mucho tiempo.**

**Pero no prometo nada.**

**Gracias por todo, cualquier parecido con la vida " Naruto" o "Homestuck", es mera coincidencia.**

**!Hasta pronto!**

* * *

_PD: Si le atinan a sus deducciones, se ganan un sensual Bonnie de mi parte, o su personaje favorito del "Five nights at freddy's" _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Antes que nada:** perdón por las horrendas faltas de ortografía que se me fueron en el capítulo anterior, no lo revisé, y como aun no me acostumbro al teclado del mac, dejé la crema con el capitulo pasado... una vez terminados los capítulos me daré el tiempo de re-escribir corrigiendo estas faltas fatales._

* * *

Ello again!

ya se que estan verdes por que actualice el fic de Cardverse, pero estoy preparando un todo para eso. Pronto lo voy a subir.

En canto a este fic, que es por el que vienen... al fin he subido l noche 4. Ahora irá desfasado en cuanto a noches y capítulos, y es que es para poder redondear todo y así dar fin de manera satisfactoria a este fanfic, el cual auno no se si tendrá un final feliz, o si solo seguirá el curso y destino del juego. En cualquiera de los cass, habrá una sorpresa especial tanto por los animatróncos como por el desempeño de todo, Y ya me decidí no hacer el fic del dos, porque si sigo me tendría que comprometer con la saga entera, además de que cada tres o cinco meses sale un juego nuevo, y para cuando termine el tres, Scott ya llevará FNAF 13.

En respuesta a **Liber Albus : **Ten paciencia, ya vendrá el usuk. Se ha tardado un poco, pero cuando llegue el momento, no se arrepentirán de nada... o tal vez no.

Lo que sucede en la historia NO necesariamente se apega al juego original, por lo que el sujeto del teléfono, la historia de la mordida del '87, entre otros, pueden diferir de la historia original, al igual que en el caso de hetalia, ya que como sabemos, APH es una serie que trata de naciones representadas como personas. Pues bien, en este universo alterno, los personajes son HUMANOS, por lo que corren riesgo vital, al igual que el guardia del juego.

_**Disclaimer:  
Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz  
Five Night ast Freddy's pertenece a Scott**_** Cawthon.**  
**  
****Advertencias:**_**  
**_**Terror. Descripción de screamers y suceso sangrientos.**  
_**  
Spoiler:  
Alfred es nuestro sensual Michael Schmidt en esta tétrica historia.**_

* * *

_**5 Nights of Alfred**_

5\. La llamada de desesperación.

Mi madre me ñas va a pagar… no solo por ocultarme cosas de mi propio pasado, sino que también porque se acabó mi champú, por lo que me tendré que ir al trabajo sin darme ni una pequeña ducha… espero nadie se dé cuenta, y me refiero a esos muñecos endemoniados que ahora me dan más miedo que antes, es que, de verdad… ¡COMO LE GUSTAN A LOS NIÑOS! Si dan más miedo que el payaso de la película "It".

Me desagrada esta casa, Nunca hay nada, no hay comida, mi madre no hace el aseo mi hermana está todo el día en la escuela y por las tardes practica a saber qué cosa en los talleres escolares, por lo que solo está en casa algunos días. Debe tener trabajo seguramente, no le he preguntado. La cosa es: me tengo que ir al trabajo, urgente y no hay comida ni con que bañarse. Me visto con el uniforme de guardia, y busco mi tarjeta del metro. Me tomó un poco de tiempo encontrarlo, ya que soy demasiado desorganizado con mis cosas… Argg, nunca voy a poder ser ordenado, ya que no saco nada con ordenar, si a los 3 días otra vez mi habitación es un desastre.

Como es de costumbre cuando uso el metro, me voy durmiendo hasta que nombran la combinación a la línea 3 por citórfono. No hago trasbordo, sino que me bajo en la estación, subo las escaleras de la salida, y llego a la pizzería, donde relevo al guardia de la tarde, marco mi tarjeta, tomo las llaves para cerrar el local, y me siento en mi lugar de trabajo, donde espero la llamada de mi colega y cofcofamorplatonicocofcof mientras me dispongo a revisar las cámaras.

Noche 4

12 am…

Lo que veo es terrible, horrible, escalofriante. Miro por las cámaras, que Bonnie y Chica ya han abandonado su lugar de descanso… ¡a media noche! Creo que no pasaré de esta noche, y no podré cumplir mi promesa de descubrir que pasó con Arthur, y rescatarle. Y hablando de Arthur, el teléfono comienza a sonar. No puedo esperar para oír su voz otra vez, digo, no es que sea por él, es solo por la curiosidad de saber qué mensaje me ha dejado esta vez.

Ring… ring… ring…

Hola, ¿Hola? ¡Hey! Hey, wow, día 4. Sabía que podía.

Escuche, tal vez mañana no pueda dejarle un mensaje.

_*se sienten golpes en la puerta*_

Ha sido una mala noche para mí aquí

_*golpes* _

Es-estoy contento de haber grabado mis mensajes para usted

_*se aclara la garganta* _ uh… cuando lo hice

_*golpes*_

hagame un favor. Tal vez en algún momento

¿Podría revisar dentro de los trajes?

_*golpes*_

Intentaré aguantar hasta que alguien compruebe.

_*golpes*_

Quizá no sea tan malo.

_*golpes*_

Uh, S-s-s-siempre me he preguntado que habrá en esas cabezas vacías allá atrás.

*suena una caja musical con la melodía Bizet - Carmen: Toreador*

Ya sabes…

Hm… oh, no –

_*ruidos seguidos del chillido de un animatrónico y estática*_

….

Oh no, No, no, no… Han atrapado a Arthur, esos animatrónicos del demonio han atrapado a Arthur Kirkland. Estos animales lo tienen. Lo capturaron probablemente en equipo, lo peor de todo esto, es que ya no podré cumplir mi promesa de héroe. Mientras miro las cámaras por mi propia seguridad, me doy cuenta que ese mal nacido de Freddy es increíblemente insólito, sus patrones de movimiento son impredecibles, lo que le hace mucho más difícil de tratar. Sus movimientos son mucho más frecuentes que en la noche anterior, y me asusta demasiado que sea una amenaza inminente.

Reviso las luces de los costados, y mi fiel amigo Bonnie está asechando. Mantengo la puerta cerrada y chequeo con la luz que la sobra de sus orejas se haya esfumado, para así poder dar paso a la noche. Ya son la 1:00 am, y quisiera poder salir de este basurero con vida lo antes posible. Chequeo a Foxy como de costumbre, y veo su nariz entre la cortina, lo que me tranquiliza un poco, pero no lo observo demasiado, ya que como siempre, sale corriendo por el pasillo para detenerme, y lo que más de causa gracia es que golpee la puerta para que lo deje pasas ¿Qué creerá? ¿Qué le voy a dar una hamburguesa? Está loco, con razón ya lo han dejado fuera de servicio.

Vuelvo a chequear las luces, y esta vez es Chica quien se atraviesa por la ventana, ahí pegada con su aterradora cara. Cierro la puerta, y espero que se marche. No tarda mucho en hacerlo, así que vuelvo a ver las cámaras rápidamente para evitar a Foxy y Freddy. Pero no dejo de preocuparme por las puertas o luces, o de lo contrario, me las bloquearán, y quedaré hecho endoesqueleto en menos de lo que canta esa caja musical. Luego de comprobar las luces, veo the pirate cove, donde Foxy está tranquilo, luego veo el escenario, para regresar a cerciorarme de que ningún esté en las luces. Pero hay algo que me aterra demasiado. Veo por las cámaras a Chica haciendo ruidos extraños y moviendo la cabeza, lo que me hace pegar un grito que atrae a Bonnie, por lo que nuevamente cierro la puerta, a la vez que compruebo que chica se quede haciendo convulsiones en su lugar, o se marche a su patrón de movimientos. Gracias a Superman, se marcha, al igual que Bonnie.

Miro las cámaras, y Foxy no está. Rápido bajo las cámaras y cierro la puerta. Escucho sus golpeteos, y una vez que estos cesan, subo la puerta y chequeo que no esté bloqueada la de Chica y Freddy. Son apenas las cuatro de la madrugada, y ya estoy enloqueciendo, ya que veo por las cámaras a Bonnie haciendo sonidos extraños, similares a los de Chica.

Mientras más lo pienso, más creo que compartiré el destino de Arthur. Miro por las cámaras y ya estoy cansado. Además que me queda el 17% de la batería, y aun media hora para terminar esta masacre. De ahora en adelante, evitaré las cámaras en lo absoluto, de esta manera, creo poder pasar la noche con el poco de batería y sin tener las puertas bloqueadas. Miro las luces, y veo a Chica. Tan solo alcanzo a cerrar la puerta, hasta que suena la campana que anuncia el fin de mi jornada laboral. Me cercioro de que los muñecos estén donde corresponde, e intento buscar el cadáver de Arthur, pero llega el gerente del local quien amablemente de despacha a la salida, en otras palabras, me echa a patadas para que no busque a mi colega. Además, me dice, indirectamente, que debo darme un baño.

Llego a mi casa derechito a dormir.

No doy más

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les sea de su agrado. Por lo demás, no se preocupen... ya todo se regularizará.

pasen una linda semana, muchos abrazos.

PD: Alfrep, no me dejas en paz pidiendo que te ayude en la redacción.


	6. Chapter 6

Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de estar corto, el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior que a decir verdad fue muy corto, ya que no estaba del todo inspirada, pero supongo que este lo compensará, aunque tampoco es tan largo, como son los capítulos que hago en mi fic de Cardverse (...) pero el contenido es el resultado de una tarde jugando FNAF y viendo los Simpsons mientras comía pan con mantequilla de maní y escribía. Deberían intentarlo, a mi me dio resultado, sobre todo con Homero (Homer) golpeando al ex presidente... Tambíen, gracias al Tonto de Feli Jones, que no va a leer mi fic ni de broma, por haber pasado la noche conmigo y haberme ayudado con la inspiración a terminar el capítulo, y a empezar el otro. Gracias hermoso husbando.

_**Disclaimer:  
Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz  
Five Night ast Freddy's pertenece a Scott**_** Cawthon.**  
**  
****Advertencias:**_**  
**_**Emocionante. No apto para cardíacos. Si para Fujoshis**  
_**  
Spoiler:**_

_**Adios hermosa y sensual batería... siempre te recordaremos.**_

He de recordarles que los capítulos ya no van sincronizados con las noches, por lo que este es el capítulo 6, noche 5. Si no lo recuerdan, o si no lo saben, la noche 5 es la última noche del juego, la cual desbloquea la noche 6 y la personalizada. En teoría, la última noche jugable en el modo normal o principal de Five Nights.

* * *

**Five Nights Of Alfred**

6\. Por fin te he encontrado.

Terminé la jornada de trabajo demasiado agotado y asustado, llegué a casa a tirarme a la cama, por lo que no me di el tiempo de pedirle explicaciones a la burra de mi madre. Dormía aproximadamente desde las 8:24am hasta las 3:37pm Al despertarme, vi la habitación de mi hermana vacía; estaban sus muebles de ropa desocupados y con cajones abiertos, su cama estaba solamente con el colchón y las mantas dobladas sobre este. Los Posters habían desaparecido de su pared, y mi madre tampoco estaba por ningún lugar. Creo que algo debió hacer en mi ausencia, para que la corriera de la casa, aunque ya se dónde debe estarse quedando.

Camino a la cocina, veo una fotografía familiar rota en el piso. La tomo y veo que es antigua, estaba mi hermanita bebé, yo era un niño y mis padres se veían felices. Esos tiempos eran los mejores, pero por más que me esfuerce, no puedo recordarlos, solo verlos por fotografías, la hermosa familia feliz que solíamos ser. Me gustaría poder formar mi propia familia feliz, aunque sé que es casi imposible. Desearía encontrar una persona para darle todo mi amor y cuidado, ser como mi padre, dar la vida por mi familia. Mi sueño es poder ser feliz junto a la pareja que tendré algún día, y no seguir viviendo con la fría madre que tengo. Pero por ahora debo concentrarme en terminar con todo esto, ya es mi quinta noche. Si sobrevivo hoy, habré cumplido una semana, cobraré mi cheque, y me largaré de ahí.

Saco del horno mi hamburguesa, que ya está lista para servir, y me la llevo en un plato a mi habitación, además llevo un vaso a medio servir con refresco de cola. Dejo mi almuerzo en el velador. Me como mi merienda, puede ser la última. Una vez que termino de comer, cierro las cortinas para luego poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente. En mi mundo onírico de ensueño, veo una pared que está sobrepuesta tras la mesa de las cabezas y los repuestos. Alguien grita ¡auxilio! Detrás de esta. Me da la curiosidad para abrir la pared, con un martillo grande y redondo, y aunque no logro ver lo que hay al otro lado, los muñecos animatrónicos me toman por la espalda, siento sus manos mecánicas y frías recorrer mi espalda, provocándome una extraña e incómoda sensación de desagrado, por lo que volteo y logro golpear a Bonnie en la cara, quitándole esta, y dejando tan solo el rojo sensor de sus ojos, cables sueltos y su mandíbula.

Abro los ojos, solo fue un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla. Estoy muy alterado, más bien después de la última llamada. Oh Arthur,¿ por qué? No logro comprender el por qué la ambición por ganar dinero a costa de la muerte de personas pueda mantener este local funcionando, y lo peor de todo es lo horrible de los muñecos… ¡tanto les cuesta mandar a arreglarlos! No, es más barato para el jefe del local contratar un guardia que vigile a los muñecos para que no escapen, pero al final, el guardia es solo una presa para mantener a los animatrónicos dentro del establecimiento. Tomo mi teléfono, y me pongo a Jugar para hacer la hora. Después de esta pesadilla no pienso dormir nuevamente, pero si destruir toda esta jalea combinando tres dulces para pasar. No me dura mucho el juego, ya que agoto rápidamente las vidas del dulce crush.

Ya es la hora aproximada en la cual debo levantarme. No alcanzo a bañarme, por lo que me cambio ropa y salgo de la casa para hacer el recorrido de todos los días hasta el trabajo, una vez ahí, me dirijo a la puerta de entrada, donde el guardia de la tarde me entrega las llaves después de haber cerrado todo. Camino hasta mi tumba, digo, mi mesa de trabajo, enciendo el ventilador, y aquí vamos otra vez.

Noche 5

12 am…

Lo primero que hago, antes de tomar las cámaras, es Cerrar la puerta derecha para así evitar que Freddy entre a la cabina del guardia. Luego miro el Pirate Cove de Foxy, pero no se ve, por lo que luego chequeo ambas luces, Bonnie como de costumbre, está ahí parado. Cierro la puerta y espero que se largue de ahí. Luego repito lo de ver las luces, por seguridad. Además, observo a Freddy, y de esta manera logro evitar que se mueva de manera rápida.

Prefiero no observar tato a Bonnie o a Chica, ya que esto me puede consumir demasiada batería. Por ende, solo reviso las luces de los pasillos, para evitar gastar batería de más, sin contar que la puerta cerrada ya me consume batería. Aunque al no revisar constantemente las cámaras corro el riesgo de ser atacado por Foxy.

Ya me he acostumbrado a que Freddy navega por las cámaras en este orden: Show Stage, Dining Area, Restrooms, Kitchen, East Hall, E. Hall Corner. Y como tanto Bonnie como Chica se han ido, aprovecho de vigilar a Foxy en Pirate Cove y ver donde se encuentra Freddy. Hablando de Freddy, escucho su risa, así que puedo abrir la puerta de la derecha, aunque me ha consumido el 43% de la batería y recién son las 2am. Lo bueno, es que antes de abrir l puerta, compruebo que Chica no esté pegada al vidrio.

Paso el rato revisando ambas luces, y ya son las 3 AM, pero me queda el 21% de la batería, ya que nuevamente he cerrado la puerta para evitar que Freddy llegue a por mí. Una vez que compruebo que Bonnie y Chica no estén, veo a Foxy quien no está. Rápidamente bajo la cámara para cerrar la puerta, oigo los golpeteos, y luego levanto la puerta, pero me queda tan solo el 15% y son las 4am, creo que cometeré una locura, si, será una locura… ¡Voy a dejar mi puesto de trabajo, e iré a un lugar seguro! Solo debo esperar, esperar a que se vaya la batería, bajar antes que se cierren ambas puertas, así los animatrónicos pensarán que estoy dentro, por lo que podré escabullirme y eso me dará tiempo de abrir la puerta y huir.

Y cuando me queda el 2% y escucho el bajo de voltaje, me deslizo a lo indiana Jones antes de que baje la puerta, con la mano saco mi gorra que se cayó, y luego la puerta se cierra. Y oigo la caja musical y corro por el pasillo, pero veo a Chica venir en dirección a la cabina de guardia, por lo que doblo en una habitación pasando el Show stage para ocultarme, y por suerte es la de repuestos: Backstage. Me escondo bajo la mesa de partes y servicios. Oigo golpeteos provenientes de la pared. Golpeteo de vuelta y escucho…"!auxilio"!

Es igual que en mi sueño.

Pero al no tener cerca un martillo y teniendo consciente mi fuerza descomunal, hago un hoyo en el muro con un puro. Al parecer, era solo un panel de internit o plancha de fibrocemento. Alumbro con mi celular por el hoyo que he dejado en la pared, y veo un ojo verde. Ambos gritamos. La persona tras del muro extiende su mano y tapa mi boca. Es una mano muy suave, a pesar de estar con un leve mal olor.

-¡Shh! ¿Quiere que nos descubran?

Esa voz…. Sin duda es él… ¡El chico del teléfono, y está con vida!

-Usted…. Es…

-Sí, su colega. Arthur Kirkland a su servicio

-Pero ¿cómo? … es decir, estás vivo

-Sí, luego te explico. Ayúdame a salir de aquí.

-Bien, según mi teléfono, son las 5:13… hay que esperar a las 6 de la mañana, entonces los muñecos dejarán de funcionar y podré sacarte de esa pared.

-Sí, pero ellos nos están buscando, y con sus sensores nos encontrarán. Además al llegar el amanecer, llega el dueño del local, y él debe creer que he muerto

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te dicen que no hay tiempo de explicaciones

-¿y que hay del "usted"?

-Ugh… eres un mocoso que no supera los 20 años… a todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Alfred Jones. ¿Eres el hermano de Alice?

-Sí, y tú el de su novia, Amelia.

-¡QUE!

Escuchamos un sonido robótico, similar al de la llamada de la noche anterior y a de esta noche provenir del escenario, luego vimos los pies de Foxy correr, suspiramos al darnos cuenta que el zorro animatrónico no nos ha encontrado.

-Loco Jones, ¿tratas de matarnos?

-Pero dijiste que…

-¿No lo sabías? Pero si es demasiado notorio.

-No soy rápido para notar las cosas

-Eso creí. Y bien… ¿cómo escapamos?

-Mi plan no fue muy bueno

-No, necesitamos crear una distracción, pero primero, hazme el honor de sacarme de aquí. Hay un traje de una especie de oso o conejo dorado con un cadáver dentro.

-Eww, ¿cómo soportaste una semana ahí?

-Scouts.

-Bien. No quiero saber más.

Con fuerza, e intentando no hacer ruido, saco trozos de la plancha para que Arthur pudiese salir. Por suerte, es muy delgado y pudo salir por un agujero no más grande que su propia espalda, aunque pasamos a botar uno de los repuestos de más máscaras que están sobre la mesa. Arthur se golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Espera, Alfred!

-¿humm?

\- siempre me he preguntado qué había en todas esas cabezas vacías

-Pues averígualo.

Arthur sube sus manos, estando bajo la mesa, sobre esta y toma la cabeza de repuesto de un Freddy. Y parece una simple máscara, aunque bastante vieja y maltratada a todo esto.

-¡Que decepción!- Dice Arthur, dejando el repuesto en su lugar.

Salimos gateando hasta Dining Area, el lugar de las mesas blancas con gorras de cumpleaños. Nos quedamos debajo de una mesa, saco mi teléfono para ver qué hora es, y son justo las 5:59am. Luego de esto, se oye la campana que anuncia el fin de turno, y la grabación de niños alabando de alegría. Saco las llaves, y corriendo vamos a abrir la puerta.

-Toma Arthur, ten mi chaqueta y esperame en la bajada del metro, entregaré el local al jefe, y te alcanzo.

-No puedo entrar así, parezco vagabundo, ¡he perdido mi dignidad de caballero!

-Bien, entonces espérame en la parada de autobús 5, donde pasa la 201.

-Ahí nos vemos.

Ingreso nuevamente al local, donde a los tres minutos llega el gerente. Le hago entrega de las llaves, y me pide que lo acompañe a la Oficina. Ups, al parecer ha descubierto que me escapé de mi zona de trabajo, y espero que no sepa lo de la pared rota. Una vez en la oficina, me mira y sonríe.

-Good Job, Sport!

No comprendo por qué me dice esto, se dice por lo general a alguien que toma a bien una mala situación. Este hombre debe estar consciente de lo mal que lo pasé.

-Te veo la próxima semana.

El hombre me entrega un cheque, y luego de esto me retiro de su oficina. Miro bien el papel, y dice:

Fecha: 11-12-xx

Paguese a la orden de: Alfred F. Jones

$120.00

Memo: empleado valioso

Fazbear Entertaient

Guardo el cheque en mi bolsillo junto con l celular, y camino media cuadra hasta la parada de buses, donde Arthur Kirkland me espera. Intercambiamos miradas, pero este se sonrojó, y volteó la mirada, peque una pequeña risita y me senté junto a él. No sé qué tiene, pero hace despertar en mi algo que jamás había sentido. Realmente soy feliz y me siento cómodo estando con él, aunque solo hemos estado juntos una hora aproximadamente.

-Bien, Alfred…. Necesito tu ayuda

-¿Qué sucede?

-No puedo ir a mi departamento porque me estoy haciendo pasar por muerto, pero tampoco puedo ir a la casa de mis padres, porque le dirían a la policía que estoy a salvo, y el dueño del local me mandaría a matar nuevamente.

-Well… puedes quedarte en mi casa.

-Muchas gracias, Alfred. A pesar de ser un extraño, siento como si te conociera de toda la vida.

* * *

Bien, al fin y al cabo si hay Usuk, y esto es solo el comienzo. Es día viernes en este capítulo, y se viene todo un fin de semana antes que Alfred regrese a trabajar.

.

.

**_Si es que regresa_**

.

.

Gracias por todo, y por aguantar hasta aquí, por ser pacientes y esperar a llegar el minuto en el que ambos se encontraran. Lo del muro se explicará más adelante, aunque los que conozcan la saga de fnaf, y sepan la historia del 3, ya saben quien ese ese animatrónico, y por qué hay una pared sobrepuesta entre otra pared, donde hay un muñeco con un cadáver, y donde estaba Arthur escondido. Además que el capítulo siguiente tiene más UsUk que historia de Jugabilidad, pero no por eso tendrá menos misterios por resolver, o tal vez se descifren piezas indispensables. Por ahora, que pasen una linda semana y suerte en la vuelta a clases, quienes han tenido que regresar a Ellas...


End file.
